Lucky Charms
by Know Err
Summary: Sweet fluff.


A/N: To get over the trauma of knowing somebody who has never had to pleasure of eating Lucky Charms. I'm pretty impressed that I wrote this in an hour. Haha. Lame. That being said, expect typos and grammatical errors. Yay.

* * *

I opened my eyes and stretched. I squealed inwardly when I realized something wonderful: I finally ate all those cardboard things yesterday morning and all I have left are the little heaven sent marshmallows with nothing but sugar goodness and bright food coloring in it. I love Lucky Charms! I took me _forever_ to finish all the wood shavings that came with the marshmallows (not to mention that I had to meticulously separate the recycled paper they call cereal from the dehydrated marshmallows of yum) but now, I'll have marshmallows for breakfast for a few days. I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. What I saw threw me off a little.

Number one, Ashley was sitting by the kitchen table eating breakfast. Number two, she was eating _my_ cereal. Alright, no big deal, right? I can share, besides, it's a rare treat to eat breakfast with Ash nowadays since she has gigs at night and by the time she comes home, I'm about to head off to work in the morning. We see each other again by dinner time so this is a special treat. A treat I can celebrate with my Lucky Charms. The day was getting better and better.

"Hi, baby," she smiled at me after she put her spoon down. I leaned over to give her a kiss which she accepted gratefully. Mmm, sweet Ashley kisses with sweet Lucky Charms marshmallows? Magically delicious combo. But now, I just wanted to eat my cereal... err, marshmallows. You know what I mean.

I reached for the box only to find it "Empty," Ashley informed me. "Sorry, Spence, I got a little hungry this morning and the fridge was empty."

Oh.

I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. It's just stupid cereal, Spencer. Heck, you're too old to even be eating Lucky Charms. Get over yourself. And, and... Ashley didn't, wouldn't, know that you've been saving all those marshmallows so it's not her fault... and...

"Spencer, baby. Are you ok?" Her voice called me back and I looked up at Ashley, concern written all over her face.

Geez, Spencer. Grow up.

"Yeah, Ash, I'm fine. I think I might be getting my allergies or something," I said, blinking my eyes quickly to make it less watery. I'm so pathetic. I cleared my throat. "Uh, I gotta go pee first."

I practically ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I sat on the toilet seat and sniffled. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I hate being a girl sometimes. Stupid hormones. Come on, Spencer, it's just cereal. Just cereal. You can just buy a new box and eat the icky bark that came with the marshmallows. Why are you crying harder? You're a big girl, get over it. It's just cereal and Ash didn't know.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. Great. I was all red in the face and I definitely looked like I was crying. There was a knock on the door.

"Spencer? Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, Ash--" I cleared my throat, "I'm fine, I'm just gonna take a shower."

"Oh, ok. How about I take you out for breakfast?"

"Sure, that sounds great," I said to her. Even though I just wanted to crawl under my blankets and sleep away the rest of this depressing marshmallow-less day. "Just let me finish my shower." She agreed and I heard her footsteps fade away. I sighed and took of my clothes before getting under the spray of water.

* * *

I guess I just lost my appetite for Lucky Charms. I never got another box after that morning. It still depressed me to think about it. I think Ashley figured she did something to upset me, too so she spent more time with me within the past few weeks. I really couldn't complain 'cause I liked all the attention but I've sworn off eating breakfast for a while.

I sat on the couch watching some Saturday morning cartoons until the commercials came on. Lo and behold, there was Lucky the Leprechaun. Kids were chasing him around so he goes, "They're Always After Me Lucky Charms!" My mood turned sour with each passing second of the commercial.

"Hearts, Stars, and Horseshoes, Clovers, and Blue Moons, Pots of Gold, and Rainbows, and me Red Balloons!" Lucky said as he used each marshmallow shape to escape the pesky kids. "They're Magic--" I turned off the TV before he could finish talking and slammed the remote down on the couch. Stupid cereal. Spencer, you're such a loser.

"Spence," Ashley called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said craning my neck in her direction.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

I got up and walked to the kitchen, "Ash, what--"

There was the love of my life holding a huge glass bowl filled with Lucky Charms marshmallows. I might have died and gone to heaven.

"Ashley, what on earth?"

"Spencer, I felt bad after how I saw how upset you were when I ate all your marshmallows," she said, looking really contrite. "I'm really sorry, baby. If I knew you loved that stuff so much, I wouldn't have touched it."

"It's okay, Ash," I told her.

"No, it's not." Ashley told me. "That's why I saved up all these for you."

"What did you do with the cereal?"

"I ate it," she said, making a face.

"You didn't have to do it," I said, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. I feel bad for making Ashley worry about me and my cereal addiction. Bad Spencer, bad. And I really should stop talking to myself, even if it is in my head. I'm going mental.

"Come here, Spence. You better eat it because that cereal is the nastiest thing I've ever forced myself to eat," Ashley told me with a grin. I know she'll feel even worse if I didn't eat her apology offering. I walked to the cabinets and pull out a small bowl and two spoons and set them on the table.

"I'll eat it if you'll share with me," I said.

She chuckled and sat next to me, "No need for two spoons, then." She poured some marshmallows in the small bowl and scooped up some in a spoon for me.

"Ash, you're too sweet," I said, after taking a bite and giving her a kiss. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Nah, Spence," she said, "I'm just lucky you fell for my charms."


End file.
